prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (December 12, 2017)
The December 12, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the U.S. Bank Arena in Cincinnati, Ohio on December 12, 2017. Summary On Raw, Cedric Alexander earned the opportunity to face Drew Gulak to determine who will challenge Enzo Amore for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. After winning a “Second Chance” Fatal 4-Way Match, Alexander immediately turned his focus to Gulak and dismantling The Zo Train. However, upset with his defeat on Raw, Zo Train member Ariya Daivari was determined to stop Alexander's momentum. Before the contest got underway, Gulak revealed that Noam Dar has suffered a knee injury, prompting a PowerPoint presentation! Unfortunately, Gulak's potential presentation was cut off as Alexander made his way to the ring. Confident heading into the contest, Alexander fended off The Persian Lion's early advances, despite Drew Gulak at ringside shouting into his megaphone. The power and speed of Alexander proved to be the ultimate foil for Daivari, until Gulak confronted the Charlotte, N.C.-native on the apron, allowing Daivari to capitalize. The assist from his Zo Train colleague gave Daviari exactly what he needed to channel his anger and dish out punishment to his opponent, especially as Gulak continued to help by leveling Alexander on the outside. However, showing his resilience – and making sure Gulak was well-aware of what he is set to face next week on Raw – Alexander battled back, nearly securing victory. Incredibly, Daivari – favoring his injured ribs – persevered and fought back, nearly picking up the victory following a Frogsplash. However, it wasn't enough to keep Alexander down, as he regained his bearings and executed The Neutralizer before successfully taking The Persian Lion down with The Lumbar Check for the win. After the match, Alexander stared down Gulak, making sure his opponent next week knows he's in for the fight of his life. Defying the wishes of The Brian Kendrick and Gentleman Jack Gallagher – who believe their opportunities in the Cruiserweight division are being squandered – Kalisto returned to WWE 205 Live ready for a fight. Two weeks ago, Gallagher and Kendrick laid waste to the masked Superstar before warning him not to return to WWE 205 Live following an overseas tour. As the match got underway, Kalisto quickly countered Gallagher's aggressive offense with his lucha libre abilities, keeping his opponent on the defensive. However, Gallagher's cruel nature soon took over after catching a kick from his opponent on the apron and driving his leg into the ring post. Immediately favoring his knee, Kalisto barely made it back into the ring before the referee's 10-count, but the British Superstar turned his focus to the injured limb and utilized his unorthodox and technical arsenal to inflict the maximum amount of pain on his opponent. Gallagher remained relentless, but the former Cruiserweight Champion fought through the pain, adrenaline surging through his veins, even using his injured leg to attack. Kalisto and Gallagher continued battling back and forth, with the British Superstar taking advantage with a devastating headbutt. Regaining his composure, Gallagher advanced, but Kalisto countered into a pinfall and won the match. After the contest, Kendrick attacked the former Cruiserweight Champion, and just as The Man with a Plan and Gallagher prepared to decimate Kalisto, Gran Metalik made his way to the ring and drove Kendrick and Gallagher from the squared circle. Unhappy with Ariya Daivari's performance earlier in the evening, WWE Cruiserweight Champion Enzo Amore felt the need to lead by example and show The Zo Train exactly what he expected of them—by battling Tony Nese. Drew Gulak, Daivari and The Premier Athlete were caught off-guard by Enzo's declaration, despite The Certified G assuring Gulak that it would be nothing more than a technical spectacle. However, the tone quickly changed as the match got underway, and the WWE Cruiserweight Champion screamed in Nese's face. The reluctant Premier Athlete tried his best to calm down The Certified G, not wanting to battle the leader of The Zo Train. However, a slap to the face from Enzo changed Nese's demeanor from trepidation to anger. As The Premier Athlete backed Muscles Marinara into the corner, Daivari blindsided Nese from behind. The Realest Champ in the Room was disqualified, but it was clearly part of his plan, as he and Daivari attacked Nese, much to the chagrin of Drew Gulak. Clearly uneasy with The Certified G's actions, Gulak was visibly discontent, prompting Enzo to turn his attention to Drew. Berating Gulak and trying to goad him into action, the WWE Cruiserweight Champion finally prompted an unexpected reaction. Gulak attacked Nese – his closest friend – much to the delight of Enzo and Daivari. However, the leader of The Zo Train demanded more and continued pushing Gulak's buttons until he attacked The Premier Athlete a second time. Finally satisfied with the visibly distraught Gulak and the lesson he dished out to The Zo Train, The Realest Champ in the Room ended Nese's suffering with a JawdonZo. Results ; ; *Cedric Alexander defeated Ariya Daivari (w/ Drew Gulak) *Kalisto defeated Jack Gallagher (w/ The Brian Kendrick) *Tony Nese defeated Enzo Amore (w/ Ariya Daivari & Drew Gulak) by disqualification *Dark Match: AJ Styles © defeated Jinder Mahal to retain the WWE Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 12-12-17 205 Live 1.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 2.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 3.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 4.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 5.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 6.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 7.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 8.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 9.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 10.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 11.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 12.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 13.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 14.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 15.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 16.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 17.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 18.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 19.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 20.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 21.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 22.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 23.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 24.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 25.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 26.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 27.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 28.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 29.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 30.jpg 12-12-17 205 Live 31.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #55 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #55 at WWE.com * 205 Live #55 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events